Rebels
The''' Rebels''' were a group of civilians working against Joseph Bertrand and his Militia. History The Rebels were formed sometime 2010 by Laroche after Bertrand and the Militia arrived in New Marais and replaced the battered Police Department. It's suggested the Rebels were able to stand against the Militia until they started getting more heavy weaponry, and the Corrupted started getting involved in their fights. Cole MacGrath first meets the Rebel leader, Rosco Laroche, after rescuing his niece Sara from a Devourer. Laroche is at first unsure of Cole, having a general distrust of Conduits, but is willing to have his rebel help Cole retake Fort Philippe after the former helps him out. After Zeke Dunbar learns that the Transfer Device has been moved to the fort, he helps Kuo formulate a plan to steal medical supplies from the Militia, to give to the Rebels. Once Kuo has the supplies Cole helps her deliver them to the Rebels, wining their aid. Laroche moved his headquarters to the Rebel Outpost until teaming up with Cole to retake fort Philippe, where he and his men find the transfer device that created the Vermaak 88 ice conduits. After clearing the fort, the rebels used it as a new base of operations and many Rebels could be seen guarding it. Cole can choose to help the Rebels by doing various side missions. In the mission where Cole attempts to take down the Behemoth for a second time, the Rebels assist him and along with him Kuo and Nix assistance are finally able to defeat him. Finally, in the last mission of the game, the Rebels attempt to stop the Beast and help Cole recharge the RFI. What happened to the Rebels after this remains unknown. In the final cutscene a civilian can be seen with camouflage pants, this may have been a rebel. Alternate Timeline In an alternate timeline, Cole joins with Kuo and John to cure all Conduits of the plague at the cost of those without the gene. The Rebels side with the Militia in an attempt to stop them, but ultimately fail. Description Rebel Types *Light Rebel: Slightly weaker than most enemies. Wears standard Rebel attire, camouflage pants, camouflage shirts, tank tops, etc. Carries what appears to be a Desert Eagle pistol. *Heavy Rebel: Same strength and attire as the light rebels, but carries an RPG. Bases The rebels used several locations as headquarters: *In Ascension Parish, specifically Leo Park, was used as a base of operations for the Rebels according to Sara. *In Smut Triangle they used a movie theater with "Call Of Booty" on a sign on it, this was used until after the Heart and Minds mission of as the Militia discovered them. *Rebel Outpost in Ascension Parish, it was briefly used after Hearts and Minds Campaign. It had two guard towers on it and it is where Cole found the first Blast Core. It was used until the Rebels captured Fort Philippe. *Fort Philippe, was the headquarters for the Rebels until the happenings in Flood Town and Gas Works. After the death of Bertrand, the Rebels would once again use the fort as their hq. *In Flood Town the Rebels would use Zeke's first flood town roof as its headquarters there until the death of Bertrand. Evil Karma Instead of delivering medical supplies to the Rebels with Kuo, Cole follows Nix's plan. As Nix (disguised as a member of the Militia) turns one of the fort's turrets on the Rebels, Cole comes to the rescue, earning the Rebels trust. Cole decides to side with the Beast, in turn, the Police, Rebels, and Militia team up to try and take down Cole, Kuo and the Beast, however, they are defeated and killed by the trio. Trivia *The Rebels are creatable in UGC and will act hostile toward The Militia, The Corrupted and Vermaak 88. They are also slightly weaker than The Militia. *In Ascension Parish a number Rebels can be seen patrolling the streets. *Rebels will sometimes help Cole should he chose to aid them in a fight. *A Rebel makes an appearance in Infamous: Festival of Blood, but has no interaction with Cole unless Cole bites him. *In Infamous 2 the Rebels participate in both Karma endings fighting The Beast, but they are wiped out in the Evil Karma ending; contrary to the Good Karma ending in which they survive as a Rebel is seen in the closing cutscene. *If Cole follows a set of patrolling Rebels, he can hear one of them state they'd been fighting the Militia for "nearly a year". *Also in InFamous 2, the Rebels participate in both major boss battles against Bertrand and The Beast. *In "Hearts and Minds" Kuo, Cole, and Zeke brought the Rebels antibiotics. However, the Rebels continued to have the plague. This is due to the fact that no known medicine could cure the plague. *Ironically, the Rebels were created to fight the Militia, but joined up with the Militia in "The Final Decision." *In several interviews, the Rebels were referred to as "Laroche's Rebels" and "Cole's Rebels" Gallery Rebel Member.png|A Rebel Member. Grave Danger IF2.png|A Rebel fights alongside Cole. Rebels 5.JPG Hearts and Minds Campaign 16.JPG Sources *''Infamous 2'' es:Rebeldes Category:Rebels Category:Organizations